Sit Down Comedy
by Fei Mei
Summary: Acara Stand Up Comedy sudah terlalu mainstream, maka dari itu para guru Hogwarts membuat acara terbaru abad ini, Sit Down Comedy! Mampukah 5 orang Pelahap Maut membuat para murid Hogwarts tertawa dengan lawakan mereka? A/N: oneshot AR, warnings inside.


Voldemort dan para pengikutnya, alias Pelahap Maut, memutuskan untuk 'bertobat'. Masalahnya, tentu saja mereka tahu bahwa penghuni dunia sihir lainnya pasti akan tetap mencurigai mereka, berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah bual-bualan mereka. Albus Dumbledore melihat ketulusan hati Voldemort yang ingin kembali pada jalan yang benar, makanya ia mengundang Voldemort dengan beberapa wakil dari kelompoknya untuk menghadiri rapat kecil di Hogwarts, bersama para guru, untuk membicarakan pembuktian diri bahwa mereka akan berhenti berbuat jahat.

"Nah ... ada ide untuk pembuktian diri?" tanya Albus.

"Hmm, memangnya keahlian kalian itu apa?" tanya Minerva. "Selain membunuh orang, tentu saja," tambahnya, tanpa disensor.

Para Pelahap Maut saling lirik, Voldemort galau. Tapi sang ketua tiba-tiba kepikiran suatu hal. "Eh, sebenarnya aku penasaran, pengen coba melawak, jadi Stand Up Comedy gitu!"

"Hooo, boleh, boleh! Lumayan untuk hiburan juga, bisa ditonton para murid!" kata Albus senang.

"Enggak, namanya jangan Stand Up Comedy. Ganti jadi Sit Down Comedy!" tukas seorang guru pengajar Telaah Muggle, Charity Burbage.

Jelas saja yang lain jadi bingung. Tapi Pomona yang angkat suara akan kebingungan yang melanda benak setiap orang di ruangan itu. "Err ... Char, kok Sit Down Comedy, sih?"

Charity mendelik pada Pomona. "Karena 'Stand Up' itu sudah _mainstream_ , dan lagi, pikirkan nasib orang-orang yang tidak bisa berdiri hingga harus duduk di kursi roda! Dan jangan panggil aku Char, memangnya aku itu penyakir chachar?"

"Hah? Berarti lawaknya sambil duduk, dong? Terus yang pantatnya bisulan gimana? Mereka, kan tidak bisa duduk?" tanya Fenrir bingung.

"Ya itu urusan mereka! Pokoknya harus 'Sit Down Comedy'! Kalau tidak, tidak ada acara lawak!" paksa Charity.

"Charity ... kok, hari ini kamu sensi banget ya?" tanya Filius, agak tegang. Tunggu, apanya yang tegang? ... abaikan.

"Enggak, kok, cuman masih ingat aja tentang mereka menyiksaku di Malfoy Manor," jawab Charity.

"Oke, jadi Sit Down Comedy, ya? Nah, Voldemort, kau dan teman-temanmu yang ingin ikut segera mempersiapkan diri. Nanti malam kalian akan melawak di depan para murid di aula," kata Albus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: JKR. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: post-war, OOC, semua yang tewas di novel/film akan hidup di fict ini, AR, oneshot.**

 **.**

 **Sit Down Comedy**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai makan malam di aula, sang Kepala Sekolah meminta agar para murid jangan beranjak dari ruangan aula, berkata akan ada acara lawak malam ini. Banyak anak, terutama yang dari asrama Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff langsung kegirangan dan tidak sabar akan acara lawak tersebut. Tapi wajah mereka langsung menyiratkan kebingungan saat Voldemort dan beberapa orang pengikutnya berjalan di aula dengan anggun layaknya pengantin Solo—tunggu, memangnya mereka tahu pengantin Solo itu jalannya gimana? ... sudahlah. Pokoknya para murid Hogwarts bingung, dan ada yang langsung bersembunyi di kolong meja karena Pelahap Maut berjalan di tengah mereka—tambah lagi, para guru tidak ada yang menyerang. Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan sejumlah anak-anak lain sampai mengira bahwa guru-guru mereka sudah kena kutukan Imperius. Oh, ya, Hermione berhasil menyeret teman-temannya—bukan hanya Harry dan Ron, tapi juga teman-teman seangkatannya seperti Neville, Dean, Seamus, dkk—untuk masuk dan mengulang sebagai kelas tujuh di sekolah itu.

"Anak-anakku! Acara lawak akan dimulai, dengan Pelahap Maut-lah yang melakukan Sit Down Comedy!" sahut Albus dengan riang.

"HAAAAHH?!" tanya anak-anak bingung. Pertama, bingung karena yang melawak adalah Pelahap Maut. Kedua, kenapa namanya Sit Down Comedy? Huh, mungkin mereka tidak sadar kalau saat ini guru Telaah Muggle mereka sedang menyengir sendiri.

"Akan ada lima orang perwakilan dari Pelahap Maut yang akan menjadi komika kita hari ini!" kata Albus, masih dengan riang. "Yang pertama adalah Lucius Malfoy!" _Krik krik krik_. "Lalu Bellatrix LeStrange!" _Krik Krik Krik_. "Barty Crouch Jr!" _Krik Krik Krik_. "Ada Fenrir Greyback!" _Krik Krik Krik_. "Dan yang terakhir, Voldemort!"

Tepat saat Albus menyebut nama terakhir, nyaris semua orang yang ada di aula memegap, ada yang memekik malah. Jelas saja, mereka kan, belum terbiasa mendengar nama dari Ni-Know-Saha. Maksudnya, Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Eh buset tiga bahasa jadi satu.

Albus meninggalkan mikrofon, dan sekarang Lucius telah (terpaksa) siap untuk melawak. Draco, putranya, yang duduk di meja Slytherin langsung menutup wajah dan menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak siap untuk menanggung malu karena tahu papanya garing kriuk-kriuk kayak kerupuk. Eh, di Hogwarts itu ada kerupuk gak ya? Yaudah, ganti. Garing kriuk-kriuk kayak _chip_. Mendingan, deh, tapi aneh. Dan kenapa membicarakan soal makanan? Err ...

"Selamat malam semuanya ... " sapa Lucius sambil duduk di kursi panas yang telah disediakan di atas panggung. Ia tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang kuning karena tidak pernah menggosok gigi. Ih, katanya orang kaya, tapi beli sikat gigi saja tak mampu.

Vincent Crabbe menggoyang mesra tangan Draco. "Drake, papimu, tuh!" bisiknya.

"Enggak, aku gak mau lihat," gumam Draco dengan wajah pucat, dan perlahan turun ke kolong meja, membiarkan Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, dan pokoknya murid Slytherin di sekitarnya _sweatdrop_.

"Begini," kata Lucius, memulai lawakannya. "Saya punya beberapa ekor anjing di rumah. Kami bertiga, yakni aku, istriku, dan putraku—loh, Draco mana?" tanya Lucius, padahal dia udah senyum lebar sambil matanya nyari putranya, tapi tidak tampak di meja Slytherin. Untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, para murid Slytherin _sweatdrop_ lagi. "Oke, jadi kami bertiga sangat sayang akan anjing-anjing di rumah kami. Narcissa kasih makan, Draco ajak main, saya mandiin. Suatu kali saya ingin memanggil salah satu anjing betina saya untuk diajak jalan sore. Saya bilang, 'Sayaaaang, jalan, yuk!'. Eeeehh, malah istri saya yang nongol pakai baju rapi, bilang, 'mau jalan ke mana, nih, kita?'. Dan lalu, seperti biasa kalau jalan dengan istri saya, dompet saya langsung terasa ringan ketika pulang. Lucu, kan?"

Kini tidak hanya murid Slytherin yang _sweatdrop_ , melainkan seluruh murid Hogwarts _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Iya lah, perasaan tadi disuruh lawak, deh, tapi kenapa Lucius malah berkesan ... lebih sayang anjingnya daripada istrinya? Jangan-jangan Draco bukan anak Lucius dengan Narcissa, melainkan anak Lucius dengan ... ya, pokoknya begitu.

Lucius turun panggung dengan senyum angkuhnya, dalam hati berpikir lawakannya berhasil—padahal tidak ada satu pun yang tertawa di ruangan itu. Oke, yah, selain Dumbledore yang terkekeh. Sebenarnya dalam hati Lucius bersyukur di dunia sihir tidak ada televisi dan kamera, setidaknya Narcissa tidak perlu tahu kalau waktu itu Lucius sebenarnya mengajak anjingnya jalan, bukan istrinya. Astaga.

Sekarang saudara ipar Lucius naik panggung. Tak lain tak bukan adalah Bellatrix LeStrange. Vincent melongokkan kepalanya ke kolong meja, memberitahu Draco bahwa 'papi'nya sudah selesai melawak. Tapi Draco menolak untuk kembali ke kursinya, karena tidak mau juga melihat lawakan garing tantenya.

"Celamat malam cemuanyaaa~" sapa Bellatrix dengan gaya yang sangat dibuat-buat dan langsung duduk di kursi. "Suatu ketika di dunia Muggle, sebuah mobil tertabrak kereta. DOR! Begitulah bunyinya." Ketabrak, kok, bunyinya 'dor', sih? "Petugas penjaga rel langsung dibawa ke pengadilan karena ia dianggap tidak bekerja dengan benar, makanya sampai ada yang tertabrak. Orang yang diadili itu bilang bahwa ia telah melakukan tugasnya—ia telah menyalakan senter sebagai tanda akan ada kereta lewat, tapi mobil itu terus saja melaju. Ketika ia memenangkan persidangan, pengacaranya bisikin ke orang ini, 'Pak, untung ya, Hakimnya tidak minta bapak menyalakan senter yang sama dengan yang waktu kejadian. Soalnya waktu kejadian tabrakan kemarin, senter yang bapak goyang-goyangkan itu baterenya habis!'. Begitu deh, ceritanya!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang tertawa. Entah siapa, tapi Bellatrix yakin dan percaya asal suara yang ia dengar adalah dari meja Gryffindor. Suara itu mengatakan, ' _Kayaknya aku pernah baca tentang cerita itu di buku humor, deh,_ '. Mendengar itu, Bellatrix langsung mingkem dan buru-buru turun panggung sebelum rahasianya benar-benar terbongkar. Yep, dia nyontek.

Sekarang Barty Crouch Jr naik panggung. Sebenarnya pemuda yang tampangnya paling tampan di antara semua Pelahap Maut ini tidak bisa dan tidak mau melawak. Tapi karena diberi embel-embel bisa bebas dari penjara, setidaknya sementara waktu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut saja.

Tapi iya, seriusan, Barty Crouch Jr ini gantengnya cetar membahana badai menggelegar plus-plus banget. Makanya saat dia naik panggung, para gadis langsung berteriak kegirangan, dan mungkin detik itu juga terbentuklah kelompok _fangirls_ -nya Barty Crouch Jr.

Pemuda tampan itu duduk di kursi dan lalu berdeham pelan sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya. "Halo," sapanya datar, tanpa senyum.

Tadi, kan, para murid Hogwarts yang _sweatdrop_ , sekarang giliran Barty. Iyalah, baru di-halo-in begitu, para siswi Hogwarts langsung teriak girang. Ada yang bilang, 'Kyaaaa dia ganteng banget!', 'Dia sudah punya pacar belom ya?', 'Dia ngelirik aku!', 'Bukan, dia tuh ngelirik ke aku!', 'Aku!', 'Dia milikku!', 'Bukan milikmu!', 'Eh, lihat deh, resleting celana papinya Draco terbuka!', dan banyak lagi.

"Halo," kata Barty memulai lagi, "nama saya Barty, belum pernah mati, pernah dimasukin ke panti, sukanya makan roti, tokoh fiksi favoritnya adalah Dorothy, paling kesel kalau ketemu Yeti." Hah? Dia barusan nge-rap, ya? "Ehem, saya bingung mau ngelawak bagaimana ... "

"Enggak! Gak usah! Kamu berdiri di situ aja terus kita pandangin!" celetuk seorang gadis, yang Barty yakin asalnya dari meja Hufflepuff.

Barty menghela pelan. "Tapi kan memang harus ngelawak ... Begini, papa dan mamaku pernah berantem, dan kejadiannya adalah saat aku lahir—mereka yang cerita soal ini. mereka meributkan tentang ingin memberiku nama apa. Mama pengennya aku diberi nama Aliando, tapi papa gak mau, karena katanya nama itu tidak sesuai dengan wajah tampanku saat masih bayi. Lalu papa pengen kasih nama Mario, tapi mama gak mau karena katanya itu seperti permainan Muggle yang judulnya Mario Bros. Mama nyaris kasih nama aku Sukinem, tapi papa gak setuju, dan dia gak kasih alasan. Bingung mau kasih nama apa selama berhari-hari, dan orang kementrian datang karena aku sudah harus dibuat akta lahirnya. Saat itu mama sedang gak ada di rumah, cuman ada aku yang masih bayi dengan papa. Saking galaunya, akhirnya papa memutuskan untuk memberi nama Sukijan—nama yang menurutnya lebih keren dari Sukinem. Masalahnya, di kolom tempat harusnya papa menulis namaku, ia malah menulis namanya sendiri. Mentri yang bertugas itu bingung dan tanya, 'Pak, nama anaknya sama dengan nama bapak?'. Papa kaget, dan akhirnya terpaksa menambahkan 'Junior' di belakang namanya, karena nama yang sudah ditulis tidak bisa dihapus lagi. Gara-gara kecerobohan papa, namaku jadi sama dengan namanya. Sekian."

Para gadis terkekeh. Entah karena memang dirasa cerita itu lucu atau hanya memaksakan diri karena melihat wajah tampan Barty. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi, ingin segera turun dari panggung. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara para gadis yang mengatakan, 'Ih, kamu lucu!', 'Jangan turun! Kamu di situ aja terus!', dan sebagainya. Tapi Barty paling _sweatdrop_ lagi saat ada yang bilang, 'Duh, aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa, nih, kepala Voldemort terlalu membuat cahaya di sini silau!'.

Habis Sukijan—maksudnya, setelah Barty Crouch Jr turun panggung, sang manusia serigala kini muncul di hadapan para murid. Fenrir Grayback langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di atas panggung.

"Halo," ucapnya dengan suara serak. "Nama saya Fenrir Grayback, dan saya bukan teroris." Hening. _Krik krik krik_. Tidak begitu hening juga, sih, tuh, ada suara jangkrik. "Lho, kok, pada diem? Biasanya kalau orang memperkenalkan diri seperti itu, yang lain tertawa, lho!"

Lalu ada suara, dari meja Ravenclaw, yang menyeletuk. "Kamu menyeramkan, sih!"

Dengan suara yang berbeda, tapi dengan meja yang sama, ada lagi yang menyeletuk. "Bukannya kamu memang teroris?"

Fenrir langsung mingkem. "Ya sudah, pokoknya saya bukan teroris." Hening lagi. "Woi ketawa, dong!" Ih, kok maksa? Karena sudah gagal di bagian perkenalan, Fenrir memutuskan untuk membuat anak-anak itu tertawa dengan gombalan mautnya, yang ia sontek dari buku yang ada di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Jadi Fenrir pun mendelik ke meja Slytherin untuk mencari mangsa, alias anak gadis yang bisa ia gombalin. Begitu dapat, ia langsung tersenyum dan beraksi. "Eh, kamu yang rambutnya dicepol, papa kamu tukang kebun, ya?"

Gadis bercepol itu jelas tersinggung. "Heh, enak aja, papaku itu orang kementrian, tahu!"

Pria itu langsung kegelapan—maksudnya kalap, atau apa pun itu. Jadi ia mencari mangsa yang lain. "Ng ... kamu, gadis Slytherin yang matanya hanya segaris! Papa kamu pemain Quidditch, ya?"

Gadis bermata segaris, alias sipit, langsung menyerngit. "Salah orang, ah. Papaku, tuh, guru di Dumstrang!"

Masih belum mau menyerah, Fenrir mencari mangsa lain. "Parkinson! Papa kamu Auror, ya?"

Pansy Parkinson dengan cuek langsung bilang, "Bukan."

Fenrir jadi kesal. "Ih, bilang 'iya' gitu kenapa! Pengen gombal nih, udah kebelet!" Yeee dia maksa lagi.

Gadis itu jadi kasihan juga. "Yaudah, deh. Iya papaku Auror, memang kenapa?"

"Eh, err ... " Nah, sekarang Fenrir bingung mau ngomong apa. Pasalnya, ia lupa akan gombalan yang ia baca, lupa harus membalasnya dengan bagaimana. Jadi ... "Err, enggak kenapa-kenapa, sih, cuman mau tanya ..."

"HUUUU!" langsung saja sebagian besar murid yang duduknya dekat dengan panggung langsung melempar piring ke arah Fenrir. Huh, dasar manusia serigala yang payah!

Takut dilempar barang yang lebih besar dari piring dan gelas, Fenrir pun langsung buru-buru turun dari panggung. Sebenarnya ia sih, ingin sekali membalas perbuatan anak-anak itu, tapi nanti malah kena hukum lagi. Mengalah, deh, kali ini.

Terakhir, Voldemort. Alias Tom Marvollo Riddle, atau Tom Riddle Jr, atau Kau-Tahu-Siapa, atau Dia-yang-Namanya-Tak Boleh-Disebut, atau si kepala plontos, atau si hidung rata, atau ...ya, pokoknya julukan dia banyak, tergantung sedang ada di mana dianya.

Omong-omong, murid-murid Hogwarts langsung bergidik ngeri melihat Voldemort. Draco langsung duduk tegap di kursinya, karena takut kena hukum bos papanya. Harry sebenarnya spontan langsung memegang tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubah untuk berjaga-jaga—ini diikuti oleh seluruh anggota Laskar Dumbledore.

Tapi sebenarnya, sekalipun ngeri, para murid Hogwarts harus berusaha menahan tawa juga. Jelas saja, Voldemort yang mereka tahu mengenakan jubah serba hitam. Sedangkan kali ini ... sang Lord Voldemort mengenakan jubah merah muda yang bling-bling. Err ... mungkin dia pinjam punya Umbridge? Atau malah punya Lockhart? Dan, iya, para murid Hogwarts menahan tawa, takutnya kalau mereka tertawa, langsung di Avada. Eh, tapi kalau tidak tertawa, jangan-jangan kenapa kutuk juga? Duh, serba salah.

"Halo semuanya! Saya Voldemort, tidak punya hubungan dengan tokoh Moriarty dari novel Sherlock Holmes, waktu kecil dipanggil Tom, punya banyak musuh tapi tidak satu pun yang bernama Jerry," ucap Voldemort memperkenalkan diri setelah duduk di kursi panas.

Para murid Hogwarts agak _sweatdrop_. Entah mereka boleh tertawa untuk yang satu itu atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, masing-masing dalam hati mereka berpikir mungkin sebenarnya bos Pelahap Maut ini ingin nge-rap seperti Barty Crouch Jr, tapi jauh lebih gagal.

"Kok pada hening, sih? Tadi Sukijan—maksudnya, Barty begitu juga, kalian sorak-sorak. Kok sama saya, pada diem?" tanya Voldemort bingung.

Oooh, berarti benar tadi dia mencoba nge-rap. Ya sudahlah, akhirnya para murid Hogwarts pun dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan kekehan mereka yang dibuat-buat. Bahkan agar terkesan lebih menghormati, seorang murid Hufflepuff mengakak lebar, berharap tidak kemasukkan lalat dalam mulutnya.

"Nah, gitu dong!" kata Voldemort. "Sekarang saya mau cerita. Zaman saya sekolah, saya tergolong murid yang tampan dan jenius." Anak-anak di aula langsung menyerngit. Jenius, mungkin iya. Tapi tampan? Err ... "Walau jenius, bukan berarti saya suka semua pelajaran yang ada. Saya paling tidak suka pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Iyalah, pantas saja anak-anak zaman sekarang itu kalau mau _move on_ susah banget, ya iyalah, kan mereka diajari untuk menghapal apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, bukannya diajari untuk melupakan masa lalu!"

Tidak lucu, sih, sebenarnya, tapi murid-murid langsung menjadi anak metal—maksudnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka, tanda setuju. Bahkan murid Ravenclaw sampai bilang 'Ooohh ... benar juga, ya'.

"Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang Kelahiran Muggle dan ada yang Berdarah Campuran yang pernah bersekolah di sekolah Muggle. Saya bingung dengan pelajaran Fisika. Misalkan ada soal begini: Sukijan—maksudnya Barty, mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan X, dan di depan sana ada seorang nenek. Jika jarak mobil dengan nenek itu adalah Y, hitunglah agar ketika Barty mengerem mobilnya, nenek itu tidak tertabrak! Nah, Fisika itu pelajaran yang aneh, daripada menghitung yang seperti itu, saya sih mending langsung buru-buru menyuruh Barty mengerem mobilnya!" kata Voldemort lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi para murid Hogwarts menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Voldemort lanjut lagi. "Atau, pelajaran Ekonomi. Ada kurva Penawaran dan Permintaan. Okelah, Muggle harus paham tentang apa itu Penawaran dan Permintaan. Tapi soal kurva ... masa iya, kalau mereka pergi ke pasar untuk belanja, atau berjualan, mereka harus menggambar kurvanya di hadapan pembeli atau penjual? Misalnya ngomong begini: 'Jeruknya seharga X, ya bu, karena kalau menurut kurva—' ia menggambar kurva, '—permintaannya ada di sini, lalu penawarannya ada di sini, lalu soal harga—' Kelamaan! Yang ada pembelinya pergi!"

Untuk kesekiannya para murid mengangguk.

"Apalagi? Oh, Arithmancy! Atau di dunia Muggle disebut Matematika," lanjut pria _tampan_ itu. "Ada rumus-rumus yang aneh. Memang sih, untuk beberapa pekerjaan, rumus-rumus tersebut perlu dipelajari. Lah, yang pekerjaannya tidak perlu rumus-rumus alien itu bagaimana? Misalnya, kalau kau ingin menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut, kau tidak perlu menjadi seorang yang ahli matematika! Dan lagi, saya paling tidak setuju dengan teori satu tambah satu sama dengan dua."

Sekarang para murid menyerngit. Oh, guru Arithmancy mereka pun ikut menyerngit.

"Dari mana satu tambah satu sama dengan dua? Saya bisa beri bukti bahwa hasilnya bukan dua. Nih. Seorang wanita, berarti satu, menikah dengan seorang pria, berarti ditambah satu. Apakah ketika mereka menikah, mereka disebut menjadi dua? Enggaklah, mereka akan menjadi satu, bukan dua! Kalau mereka punya seorang anak, baru menjadi dua. Kalau anaknya ada dua, berarti mereka menjadi tiga. Berarti satu tambah satu itu tidak mutlak menjadi dua!" ujar Voldemort dengan semangat empatlima, berasa sedang demo.

Serngitan pada anak-anak menghilang, dan mereka mengangguk-angguk lagi. Sedangkan keempat pengikut Voldemort yang ada di sana, bersama dengan para guru langsung berpikir 'bukannya ini acara lawak, ya?'. Oh, enggak semua guru juga, deh, karena Dumbledore ternyata malah ikut mengangguk-angguk dengan para muridnya.

"Kemudian—"

"STOP!" Minerva memotong perkataan Voldemort. "Tugasmu adalah melawak, bukannya menanam pemikiran anehmu itu pada anak-anak!"

"Eh, tapi, kan—"

"Tidak ada tapi! Kau telah menghasut anak-anak ini untuk menganggap pelajaran di sekolah itu tidak penting!" kata Minerva lagi.

Charity berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku setuju dengan Minerva! Acara Sit Down Comedy ini dibuat karena kalian bilang ingin bertobat. Tapi kau sendiri menanamkan pemikiran itu pada anak-anak ini!"

"T-tunggu, lalu kami bagaimana?" tanya Lucius, yang tidak terima kalau harus ikut dihukum gara-gara bosnya.

"Ya, kalau bos kalian saja begini, apalagi kalian?" ujar Pomona enteng.

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan Severus? Dia, kan, Pelahap Maut juga!" tanya Bellatrix, tidak terima.

"Severus itu bekerja untuk Albus, jadi dia enggak masalah!" cicit Filius.

Minerva segera menghubungi Auror, yang enah bagaimana caranya langsung datang juga para Auror itu untuk membawa kelima Pelahap Maut kembali ke Azkaban. Sedangkan para murid Hogwarts ... err, mereka memikirkan perkataan Voldemort yang ada benarnya itu ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TAMAT sebelum dibawa Auror ke Azkaban~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo! Sebenernya Fei udah punya ini sejak Valentine, gara-gara Fei ikut Stand Up Comedy di gereja, tapi baru diketik sekarang (Fei ketik ini tanggal 12 September 2016). Soal 'Char' jadi 'cacar' itu, awalnya gara-gara Fei sempet kepikiran mau bikin fict ini di fandom Infernal Devices, dan 'Char' itu Charlotte. Tapi karena kayaknya lebih enak nulis di Harry Potter, jadi 'Char'nya Charity. Omong-omong, yang di-demo-kan Voldemort (?) itu, adalah salah satu hal yang Fei omongin saat Stand Up Comedy. Itu tuh, yang tentang pelajaran. Tapi, seriusan itu cuman becanda, jangan dianggap serius apalagi ... ya gitu.

Review?


End file.
